The Majestic Tale of a Mad Man with a Box, and a Consulting Detective
by Torch-ARL-Who
Summary: The Doctor seeks out some old friends to help him slip through the time vortex into the universe containing Sherlock Holmes, so Sherlock can help him find Clara. But will the Doctor really be able to do just that without running into a little danger?
1. Court Proceedings

This is the first chapter to what I hope will be an amazing adventure for all of you, I know it's an amazing adventure to write, though it is my first fan fiction so if you notice errors, or simply do not like it; please explain what/why, and I will do what I can to fix those errors, or just make the story better for the audience. Thanks!

* * *

"All rise for the honorable judge Matheson!"

Honorable judge, if I'm not mistaken this man still thinks it's the twenty-first century. There's a shuffle of movement around me as everybody stands up for the judge. With a sigh I stand as well. I can see him, taking his seat atop a mound of old desks, chairs and other various junk that makes up the judges perch.

"Court is now in session, I would ask that everyone please sit down," judge Matheson begins. "It's not the twenty First century any more. There's no point in bringing up old human habits."

Well at least we see eye to eye on something, there was rarely ever an agreement between us. Not since the village was raided. I still couldn't believe he actually convinced Jordan to let him take this position, don't get me wrong he's a great judge but sometimes he seems to take it a little too seriously. The court mason was speaking now, calling out a name;

"I shall repeat, Charles Wilkes!" Oh no, me, Why me? I shuffle slowly to the stand, muttering to myself. What's with the dictionary? Why do I, oh I see. I'm the first witness, but why me? I wasn't there; at least I think I wasn't Oh crap, that was the disturbance at the foot of the wall that night. That's right, there was an explosion. No no no no no, you've got it all wrong. It wasn't Captain Alex.

"Charles, I will ask once more; do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" It was the court mason again.

"Yes yes, Jonathan," am I being rude? "Sorry, I swear to tell the truth".

The night in question?

"It was a bit of a blur to be honest, can't remember much," that's what the radiation does to you when you're that high up. "You see I heard what was going on at the foot of the wall, and what happens to be the one item that slips out of my grasp as I look over the edge? My gas mask, we need new ones by the way. The men and I can't stand those pieces of crap any longer... Sorry, well that high up on the wall the radiation started to get to me and I needed a lay down. It was the end of my shift anyways so why not just go home. No wait, something happened before that... Something to do with my brother whom I haven't seen since the last great time- Anyway, I know it was probably a mistake to go home so early, but I needed food and a good night's sleep."

"Objection your honor, I don't see how any of this is exactly relevant to the events that took place on the thirty-seventh of January!"

I've already made someone angry? I thought I was telling the story quite well, I still need to tell them that it wasn't Captain Alex.

Matheson spoke this time; "I'll allow it, but do please get to the point faster Wilkes. We haven't all day."

Right the spotlight is back on me, where was I? Oh right.

"I made it to the lobby at the bottom of the wall, signed out, and let Captain Alex know I was on my way out," that's what happened wasn't it? "No no, sorry I got to the lobby and signed out. Had a cup of water, and went outside to head home. As I said before-"

"Wilkes, is this relevant to the explosion?" Matheson, you dumb son of a bi-.

"Yes, yes your honor it most certainly does," was my reply. It most certainly does? Get it together man, tell them about- "Now, as I said before I felt the need for some," Oh I see just shutting me out, you have to tell them it wasn't Captain Alex, and that we're all in dang- "food and a good night's sleep. So I...

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please leave a review, it will help me a lot in writing the rest of this story! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. What happened on the night in question

Prologue (what happened on the night in question).

Well then, another night on the wall wasted. The Blunders had been quiet lately. Are they planning something? No. There would have already been an earlier attack. Unless they've grown smarter, they do know how to use weapons now. I'll present my theory to captain Alex tomorrow, damn it my head hurts. These gas masks are terrible; all the radiation is getting to me. I stepped into the guard-room to pour myself a glass of water, unaware of what was happening at the foot of the wall. And then there was a gunshot, from the foot of the outside of the wall. I immediately clutched my gun and ran to the edge to look over, but as I looked down my gas mask slipped from my head and tumbled down into the trees and brush below, where two men were shuffling around throwing punches, and occasionally a bolt of lightning at each other, both trying to make it to the gun lying just inches from their grasp. I immediately began to feel the headaches again, and swayed back and forth and clutched my heart. There was another gunshot, much closer this time and I looked up to see Val with her rifle leaning over the rail of the guard tower.

"Got one!" She shouted. "The other ran off going south."

"copy that!" Came a voice from her shoulder radio.

Someone was saying my name, it was Val. "Wilkes, get inside before you pass out!"

I should have listened to her, I should have... And then I awoke from the sound of some people talking. When I raised my head there was a tall and slender man in an overcoat and another young and skinny man with a bow tie. I didn't have time to find out who they were or get a better look at them because the door to the room which they stood in was hurriedly shut as Val rushed out to see if I was alri-

"I'm fine, I'm fine Valery!" The man with the bow tie, "What's his name?"

Never mind it now? He didn't exactly give one? I bolted up and rushed to the door only to find the room that contained 4 people a moment ago, was empty. Was I inside the wall? The inner workings of the ancient border wall played tricks on you sometimes depending on its mood. The room I was in was dark, only lit by an old lamp. I had been laid down on a dusty old couch with floral printed covers and throw pillows. This place was old, very old. I'd say, not from the furnishings but the walls and the floorboards, World War 2 era. But it didn't smell right, it was too metallic... I went to touch the log wall and there began a small rippling effect that revealed white walls behind the spot where I had touched. The white spot quickly turned back into a log wall. So we are in the Border Wall then?

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?" Had I actually asked if we were in the Border Wall? I don't remember... "If you're not, tell me now and I'll help you back home."

No no, I'm fine sweetheart, "Thanks for helping out. I'll see you back later yeah? How longs your shift?"

"I can head back with you now if you like? Just let me go and clear up a few more things with The Doctor."

Say that again, "Doctor, Doctor Who?"

"That's the thing, he said it's just the Doctor." Val pecked my cheek and walked off to find The Doctor. Doctor, that name is so familiar to me but I don't remember why. The Doctor, Doctor. I slumped back down on the couch, thinking about what happened tonight. So tired... Thinking about what happened on the wall, The Doctor, the - I just want to go to sleep - other man with the curly hair and the scarf. Think...


End file.
